You know you watch Too Much Kim Possible when
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Collected from the Message Board at KP SLash Haven.


KP Slash Haven's You know you think about Kim Possible too much when...

Everytime you hear a song you picture a Kim Character singing it

You can't see a picture of two women together without thinking "subtext"

You're surprised each time you see something that proves that Kim Possible is a fictional character.

Even random, completely unrelated everyday items or things or people make you think about it...

You can no longer listen to Suzanne Vega without thinking KiGo.

You're dissappointed when an episode of Mad TV doesn't have Nicole Sullivan in it just so you can hear Shego's voice

You see the word nacho and instinctively want to correct it to naco

The faces of people in your dreams start to be replaced with those of KP characters.

Pretty much every dream you have has at least one of the cartoon's characters in it...

When you start drawing KP murals on your bedroom walls.

you've recreated any background from the show in real life

If there's something with 'Kim Possbile' out there that you can collect in your area, you have it. At least one of whatever 'it' is.

When you realize that your proffesors souond and act like some of the characters.

You buy a monkey, but when you try to teach it cool ninja moves it throws poop in your face.

You've plotted world domination, but a little Shego in your head keeps pointing out flaws and ridiculing you

You've drawn one of Drakken's (stolen) machines, and you're thinking of how it could be built cheaply.

You keep wondering why no 'teen-hero' has knocked on your door in regards to your threats of world domination over the world wide web.

You wonder why Kim isn't in every show on Disney.

You seriously consider kidnapping Nicole Sullivan and Christy Ramano and making your own KP episodes

You'd settle for getting your hands on one of those voice changer devices from Scream 3

You can't think of any other lesbian couples anymore without thinking of Kim and Shego

You buy the DVDs of Boy meets world in a vain attempt to cobble the soundtracks together to make Ron say "I'm leaving you Kim because I know you're sleeping with Shego."

you've gotten into 8 hour flame wars... and you're not even connected to the internet

You're afraid to use shampoo.

You wonder why your skin hasn't turned blue in your vain attempts at world domination.

You've changed your name to Insert Kim Possible Character's name here legally.

You liken yourself to one of the characters. In my case, Motor Ed. In my mate's case, Mego...

You've started making your own cuddlebuddie plushies.

You're still reading this list...

You refer to anything lesbian as Kigo whether Kim and Shego are involved or not

When you talk on and on about KP and fan fiction until your normally patient best friend changes the topic to clouds

Your first Death Ray has been up and running for some time now. You only need to decide where to threaten next. Or at least figure out why the power breaker keeps tripping each time you think of a good location.

You do so many Kigo captions you can find any picture you need to make it work without even thinking about it

You can't figure out why there aren't any KP scenes in AMVs that are done to other series. ^_^

You're upset because they never sold a KP and Shego Plushie

You wonder why Kim has never shown up on your local news, or even CNN.

You made a KP/Shego plushie

You imagine what a KP character would say in another show/series.

Example: In the show Pokemon Jessie, James, and Meowth often wear disguises and fool everyone. Every time! And everyone is always surprised when they reveal that they're Team Rocket. So, here's what I thought of. ^_^

Everyone: Team Rocket!

Shego: Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw this coming.

You've applied for a grant to make a Kigo series.

...you buy three blocks of extra-soft Sculpy clay so that you can fashion your own KP character maquettes...even though the last time you handled clay, you were in second grade and all you came up with was a lopsided ashtray/coin holder/soap dish. Plus, you find so many great screencaps that it's impossible to choose a pose to begin with.

Or you go to Taco Bell in Iraq, order nacos, berate the poor non-English-speaking sod behind the counter for not having them, then order soft tacos and some nachos and sit there and make your own nacos in a vain attempt to be cool like Ron.

Your mom has to say no to your request to purchace an outfit made of green and black leather

And yet you still purchase said leather.

You wonder why all of your female coworkers don't start making out in front of you.

You wonder how hard it would be to backflip around the house.

You get upset when you can't find anything about Team Go in archived newpapers around the country and determine that it's all a big cover-up/conspiricy (sp?).

You think your mom would look really sexy in a white surgeon's coat...

You hum the KimPossible theme... all... the damn... time...

Your girlfriend is sick and tired of wearing green body paint and getting poked by the Madonna Bra you insist on wearing to bed

you keep trying to call the plasma and shoot people in the ass with it

You think it's a good idea to stand under a falling meteorite

You get extremely excited when you see/ hear about a redheaded gymnast by the name of Kim P.

You practice your snarky, sarcastic attitude.

You cut slits in the fingertips of your black and green gloves, so it looks like you're filing your nails through your gloves, while reading a magazine, with your feet propped up.

You've forgotten the word "yuri" in place of "Kigo".

You literally see references to the series (or fanfics) everywhere you look.

You often wonder, while at the store, if it's possible to find a product to permanently change your skin color to green or blue

when you see any tough dark haired woman and immediately think "Hmmmm, could she play shego in the movie?"

You use phrases like "no big", and "badical". In public. And you just pray that no KP watching kid notices and ends up giving you a funny look.

You're depressed because you can't cut through titanium with your tits

You say "No Big" so often you feel like slapping yourself.

You find it hard to concentrate in class when your already hot professor (who looks like Shego) shows up wearing a black top/cargo pants combo because you're waiting for her redheaded lover to make an appearance.

...you've referred to anything nasty-tasting as "gorchy". (From "Overdue", after Mrs. Hatchet gives Kim the job of licking-and-sticking labels on books to "keep that waggling tongue of yours busy". You may insert your own joke here.)

You think the Dallas Cheerleaders are secretly superheroes... Actually that's a great idea!

You start noticing similarities between video game characters and Kim Possible characters. Case in point the main character of Disgaea 3 covering his hands in green fire and then causing giant green explosions.

Every song you hear on the radio brings an image to your mind of KP&S either singing it to each other or dancing to it...

... well, ok, maybe that one is a little weird. Welcome to my world.

You think green is a healthy color for any part of your body

Kim and Shego  
Phoenix and Edgeworth  
Both are rivals  
Both hated each other at first  
Both tolerate each other later  
Both work together to stop a greater evil  
Both are the most common slash pairing in their respective universes.  
Both have an annoying/clueless sidekick (Ron/Drakken/Maya/Gumshoe)  
Both trade witty banter

You know you watch too much KP and play too much PW when you make a list of how Shego and Kim are almost exactly like Edgeworth and Phoenix

You try to have your 10 year old brother fix your car

And expect it to come out better than it would if you bought it brand new. Regardless of how beat up it currently is.

You know you've had too much KP when you get so excited that Nicole Sullivan has a show/sitcom that you rush online to tell the only people who would understand of your excitement. Which is you guys.

When you see the name of Nicole on a credits list for show, and you hear a voice that sounds like shegos, but you get all ummed out because the actress ast name isn't Sullivan.

You know who Nicole Sullivan IS by name.

You make your characters look as much like Kim and Shego as you can, when possible, in the various games you play. (Soulcaliber 3)

You spent the last week picturing ways to turn Shego into The Mask... (See Caption Thread at KP Slash Haven)

You've memorized every picture on

You're browsing for toon filth and the red blushing doesn't look right any more... it should be green... right?  
When you see a pretty redhead with green eyes, you just blurt out "Kimmie", "pumpkin", or some other common name used for Kim. People, I'm obviously guilty of this one.

For halloween, you're planning on wearing a small amount of green facepaint, and casual black green clothes. You plan to go around calling redheads a name that Shego calls Kim. You just really hope your friends don't notice...

Every girl with green skin rmeinds you of Shego and you can name a lot of girls with green skin

everytime you smell sulfur and ozone on the air you look around for a hot green chick who could kill you, break your pelvis with snu-snu, or both

You cry when the Wicked Witch of the West melts. She and Dorothy should have become GOOD FRIENDS *winkwink

You get all excited when you se a vehicle parked in a parking lot with Shego's colors.

You notice when there's an incredible lack of a green and black color combination.

Corollary: You go out of your way to give any sort of creation a green & black color scheme. (Of course, you may insert any other character's color "scheme" in that place.)

Your parents refuse to buy you anything green or black any more.

You buy a red wig and insist people call you Kim.

And you are a guy.

You noticed the Kim Possible poster in the background while watching The Santa Clause 2.

You sit in math class looking at the window hoping that Shego and Kim just break through the window at any moment (looks away whistling).

Kigo... it means lesbian right? What's it got to do with Kim Possible?

You noticed the KP drawing in the background of Chad W. Porter's Least I Could Do comics and are now looking for a bigger version of that picture.

You've read Clayton Overstreet's fics.

You've read Clayton Overstreet's fics many, many, many times!

You wonder, with all the technology he has, why Drakken never looked up the Evil Overlord List, and followed the silly thing.


End file.
